Frustration
by Lifewithcourtneyy
Summary: Outlaw Queen fic set in the missing year. Regina is a tad frustrated...


Frustration is definitely the word to describe it.

Pure and utter frustration.

Frustration in the definition of shallow dimples, a cheeky grin and eyes that can only be described as so crystal clear that you can see right into his soul.

Frustration is all that Regina felt as she stared open mouthed at the man standing across from her having the audacity to tell her that he forbids her from venturing off into the woods alone.

"You don't control me!" she snaps as he points his finger to the ground and yells at her once again that it is too dangerous for her to venture off alone into the Enchanted Forest.

"No Regina I don't, but that doesn't mean that I am letting you put yourself at risk just to prove a point!" his voice lowers slightly but the intensity is still there, his eyes somewhat pleading her not to do this.

"And what point would that be?" her voices wavers slightly _damn those eyes…_

He takes a step forward and her lungs feel as though they're about to collapse with the tension filling her body "That you're not afraid of Zelena" his eyes never drop from her own and he doesn't miss the slight flash of panic that cross through them.

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" she bites back with as much venom as she can muster as she finds herself coming closer to this ever so frustrating man.

"See! That's my point Regina-"

"It's Your Majesty to you!" she glares

"…Fine, Your Majesty" she can hear the pain in his voice and she knows that was a low blow, they've come so far in the last few months and although they're not the best of friends they're past calling each other Thief and Your Majesty "…I know you well enough now to know that you hide behind rather large walls…" as he speaks he continues to walk closer to her "You try so hard not to let anyone in because you think it's safer that way, but sometimes, it is ok to let people in."

Once he reaches her he's only taking in shallow breathes, he reaches down to her chin and lifts her lowered head "Please Regina" he breathes and there's this moment of stillness as he gets lost in glistening pools of brown. She stares back at him with equal intensity and for a moment she thinks he's going to lean down and kiss her and she's suddenly distracted as he licks his lips. His fingers are drawing lighting patterns on her jaw line and the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. His scent fills her senses and she feels as though she's about to bowl over. Yes frustration is definitely what she's feeling right now.

"Talk to me" he breaks the moment with a whisper.

And for a moment she's convinced, she knows he's right of course, it would be outright ridiculous for her to venture into the woods alone, but until this moment she hadn't wanted to tell him what she's truly afraid of. That if this witch isn't given an opportunity to get to her outside of the castle, then she'd come in, risk the lives of people she's unwillingly begun to like… Even love… Snow of course, and even Roland. The boy who reminds her so much of the son she's lost.

But she won't tell him. Because although she's seen that God awful tattoo and felt an all to consistent pull towards the rugged man standing in front of her she can't risk the heartache that loss brings again, so instead she pulls back slowly, feeling the loss of his hand on her chin much more than she should, the crisp air an unwelcome replacement as she turns and leaves her beautiful Outlaw behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She's sitting at the head of the Royal table in the dining hall of the Castle. Although Snow and Charming are most definitely the more loved Royals and the three of them lead together, it is still recognized that Regina is Queen, thus she is the head of the table.

She can feel his eyes burning a hole in her side and has to physically stop herself from turning and looking at him. One more look into those eyes and she thinks she may just about snap in half. So instead she takes her leave.

"Excuse me" she says to Snow and Charming and rises from the table with a bit too much haste.

"Are you ok?" Snow begins to stand with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, just a headache" Regina replies to an unconvinced Snow and as she leaves her seat Robin catches her eyes and a moment of recognition passes between them _damn it_ before she breaks it and rushes out of the room.

As she charges down the hall towards her chambers she can hear his footsteps following her "Go away Robin" she says sternly as she continues to hurry towards the safety of her chambers.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Robin replies as he reaches her, catches her arm and pulls her to a stop. But Regina is quick to pull away "No! I'm not alright! Ok, are you satisfied? I'm not alright." Regina replies through gritted teeth and she backs herself towards the nearest wall.

Robin steps forward but stops himself as he sees her breathing become heavier and he thinks she may be about to have a panic attack.

"Regina, talk to me" he's looking at her with so much sincerity and concern that he's beginning to mirror Snow White.

But she can't talk to him, she can't do anything but stare at him and breathe heavily because he's here and he's looking at her like that with those eyes and god she can't breathe with him looking at her like that and she's just so frustrated that she think she might burst.

And then she does. In one quick step she's in front of him, reaching one hand behind his head and pulling him down to her as she bursts all of her frustration into a kiss that sets her belly ablaze. She's suddenly being pulled into a tight embrace by the man that's forcing her mouth open with his tongue and nipping at her bottom lip. And then it becomes this battle for control as they both nip and suck at the other. His hands are all over her body and when he reaches up and pulls at her dark curls she whimpers and bites down again lightly on his bottom lip, the kiss is hot and heavy and it consumes her whole as she realizes there's no coming back from this. He's holding onto her for dear life and she's suddenly needing more and more so she grabs a fistful of his hair and there's a thought in the back of her mind that it's far too soft for a man who camps in the forest. Her thoughts quickly fade away as they pull apart for air, foreheads leaning against each other and lungs gasping for air. _Well _she thought _perhaps frustration is good._

Thoughts? I'm thinking about continuing this one…


End file.
